Funtime Foxy
:Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Foxy (disambiguation). Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a Funtime redesign of the Classic Foxy from the first game. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance share few similarities with Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink and white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however has pink circles on its cheeks as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. It wears a pink garment and has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks, a red bow tie and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes at Funtime Foxy too many or not enough times, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. Trivia *Funtime Foxy, along with Circus Baby are the only characters from the game to debut in FNaF World. **However, that Funtime Foxy is very different in appearance. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female, on night three, by the HandUnit three times, as male by the Angsty Teen one time and, on night one, by the HandUnit one time. **Also, both of their roles within their respective communities involve participating with children. *Scott said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games as Funtime Foxy scared the mess out of him while beta testing. ''Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy, along with Funtime Freddy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. *Funtime Foxy is the shortest full-sized animatronic in the game, being 5'9 (unless Bidybab and Minireena are counted). *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting. The other being Minireena. **However, it is speculated that the computer voice may actually be Funtime Foxy, since it is heard when a maintenance vent is opened or when a motion is triggered. ***The supporting fact is that Funtime Foxy is motion activated. ***Although, a fact disproving this is that the female voice says either "access granted" or "access denied" when the player tries to enter the Private Room, depending on how many stars the player has. This voice can't be Funtime Foxy, as they have already been scooped and is currently part of Ennard. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children. *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. **Funtime Foxy is also Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. *Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. ** The reason for Foxy's redesign could have been inspired from the fact that the original Foxy was one of the most popular animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's. ***Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2nd Anniversary picture, but with a tail. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *It's impossible to avoid Funtime Foxy's jumpscare because it will always scare the player at the end of Night 3. *Funtime Foxy's info on the Custom Night menu says "Funtime Foxy will gradually emerge from his curtain, then charge into your room. Check on him frequently to slow his progress" thus confirming that Funtime Foxy is a male. Errors * During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare the top two face plates noticeably clip through their ears. The same thing happens with Funtime Freddy, but it is less noticeable. * When Funtime Foxy is twitching you can see its lower body clipping into both of its legs * In the trailer, Funtime Foxy's finger will clip through their body on stage Gallery FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Foxy from the main menu screen.|link=Funtime Foxy Funtime_Foxy's_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Foxy on Stage at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy as they appear in the Extras Menu. FNAFSL Funtime Foxy Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy in the Funtime Auditorium|link=Funtime Foxy funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Lolbit.png|The Lolbit mask that replaces the Ennard mask on a rare occurance. Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the dark. Funtime Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare. Screen Shot 2016-10-17 at 5.35.51 PM.png|Funtime Foxy's remains. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Making Funtime Foxy IMG_0087.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching in the dark 1 IMG_0088.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching in the dark 2 IMG_0089.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching in the dark 3 Adventure Funtime Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy in FNaF World fnaf_sister_location_funtime_foxy_by_thatfnafgamer-da3czo7.jpg|Funtime Foxy during the trailer Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Unknown Gender Category:Five Nights At Freddy's